Two, One, Zero
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Two soldier, One mission, Zero opportunity to life. Warning! Major Characters Death and of course, Long Live Bottom!Tony (/ ' ')/
Original Story and Author by imnotevil
The Avengers Fan Fiction

 **Available on AO3 with a same title  
**

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers x Tony Stark  
 **Characters:** Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Donald Blake (Thor), Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, James 'Bucky' Barnes, Sarah Rogers  
 **Warning:** Major characters death, AU - No Superpower, AU - War / Soldier on mission, English is not my native language

A/N: "Hello, imotevil here! Back with my newest-and-the-only-one-which-finished story. It's not a songfic, but I admid, I gain this idea after watching Adele performed her 'All I Ask' on Grammy some days ago. I hope you enjoy, and happy reading."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two, One, Zero**

 _Gun._

 _It's gun bullets everywhere._

 _Making noises, flying around or maybe through their body. They had no idea._

 _They had no idea._

They didn't give a damn.

 _"Ten o'clock!" someone's shouting. It's Nat. Natasha Romanov. Yes, it's her. What a brave soldier she was._

 _"Fuck! We have to move right now!"_

Move? Why move? To where?

 _"I need ammo!"_

 _Another gun bullets echoing around them._

 _This was chaos._

 _Hell, no shit about that. It's a war. It's a battlefield. A mistake._

 _So of course this was chaos._

 _"No! Tony!"_

Huh? Why not?

 _Gun._

 _It's gun bullets everywhere._

 _Making noises, flying around or maybe through their body. They had no idea._

He had no idea.

# # #

"If tomorrow's mission went wrong –"

" – No."

"If –"

" – No, Tony, please. Please don't say anything."

A sight escaped from Tony's mouth. He moved an inch to snuggle closer to Steve that night. Seeking for each other comfort as they know that, that there was a big chance there wouldn't be any ' _us_ ' spoken from their mouth after mission.

Because tomorrow was a suicide mission.

Either for both of them, or for the whole member.

"Tony," he sight when the smaller man nosing his neck. But he felt no lust from that action. No passion. Like how Tony usually did. "Tony –"

 _"Please."_

And Steve's breath hitched as his chest clenched. Desperate was what he could feel from that single word. Tony's desperate. The air which blowing on his neck had became more rigid and heavy, and Tony's body trembled slightly as he turned completely on Steve. He could heard pleading and sorrow from each of Tony's move and breath. Tony never acted like this before.

Slowly, as if he fear Tony would vanished if he touch him, Steve raised his hand and grabbed Tony's shoulder. Pushed him gently so Steve could watch that round brown eyes. Which he regret immediately.

Because Tony was watching him. Completely seeing him.

With glassy eyes, frown on his brow, screaming things which hard for his lips to form.

"I won't leave you."

Tony closed his eyes as soon as he heard that sentences. Because he knew, his fear would just became more visible for Steve to read if he kept it open. He reach out blindly to felt Steve's face with his tremble hand. Opening his mouth as breathing through nose was something hard for him to do.

There.

There was Steve lips beneath his thumb. There was Steve's temple on his middle finger. Steve's ear which touched by his little finger.

He want to felt it all.

He want to treasure it in his memory.

"Steve," he said still with closing eyes, "I love –"

xx

He heard Natasha shouting something from the front line. The only women in this squad and also the deadly one.

Steve raised his weapon back to position. Shooting and loading back with second's speed. Targeting and re-targeting every enemy who had ambushed them.

Just like their prediction.

The mission can be count as success because they had deliver the 'item'. Which then perfectly being handled by Tony, their mechanic. So their challenge now was to came back whole and alive. And ambush would be their only obstacle here.

But still, this was a suicide mission.

To jumped right in the middle of beehive.

 _Break in_ , they said. _You're elite_ , they said.

Despite his enemies, and also agree with Clint, the one Steve want to punch right now was his commander.

xx

The kiss was hard at fist. Full of desperate, anger, pleading, and something they both hard to understand.

But when they pulled apart, Steve lean back in with a gentler kiss. As he caress Tony's back and pulled him closer. Yes, Tony was a man, just like him. But unlike him, Tony was way too light for his weight. But Steve like it. He like how Tony weighing his lap. Like how that rough palm cupping his face. Or clinging on his neck. Or marking his shoulder blade.

And just like his hands, Tony's lips were rough and dry.

Suffering from desert's heat. The place where there was no mercy for anyone.

Tony was pressing flat on top of Steve. Still refuse to opened those eyes. But he stopped then and now to gain some oxygen and letting out his fustrated sobs. He hate crying. Made his head throbbed, his throat sore, and his nosebridge stung. But he couldn't stop it. Whimper was the only thing he could speak.

xx

No.

It's not supposed to be like this.

Well, maybe it was suppose to be like this, at first. _Suicide mission_. But they were not the only squad in this mission. There should be a reinforcement for them.

So, no. It's not supposed to be like this.

They outnumbered. Then being lead to a labyrinth: a village with an almost same look and size buildings. Out of option. And soon, out of supply.

"Fuck! We have to move right now!"

xx

Tony went limp.

With one breath out he collapse on top of Steve. Burying his face on Steve's neck then cried. He clenched the fabric on Steve's cloth. Whimpering and sobbing and –

"Look at me, Tony," he said.

But Tony refuse.

"Please, look at me."

After some hesitation, Tony squirmed then lifted up his head. Eye to eye with Steve. "Don't –" he said before Steve could opened his mouth, " – say anything." Steve's smile was so honest it hurt to see. Which made Tony closed his eyes again and let out another whimper. But his sound muffled when Steve pulled him for another kiss.

He must not cry. He couldn't cried in front of Tony right now.

Not because he ashamed from doing so. Men do cry, though. But he couldn't do it now. No matter how tight the robe around his chest was. Not now. Not when Tony was this, messy.

Broken.

Let it be Tony the one who cried for them. Let it be Steve the one who felt the torture of being strong. Let they played their own role, though it was both who suffering.

xx

The enemy was on West direction from them. Firing guns. Hiding on top of the building. But they had to move, like what Sam said before. They had to leave this cursed place. As soon as possible. Before they ran out of literally _everything_. They had to crossed that open field.

Present themself as a tasty target for their opponent.

But that was the only way.

The sprinter; Natasha, Clint and Bucky went first. With the other covering them. The second wave was for Tony, Donald and Rodhey. Leaving Steve, Sam and Bruce behind.

But then something happen.

Something wrong happen with Steve's gun.

He need another ammo.

And that's when the fate flick.

The echo ringing his ears. As the flash of bullet playing with his eyes.

Fast.

Ripping Tony, moving through his body just from under his armpit then out from his right hip. Force him to collapse right at the moment.

"No! Tony!" Steve scream as Donald shout, "Man down!"

xx

Tony gasped when Steve flipped their position. And let out another gasp as Steve's lips met with his closing eye. His mind moving following every trail Steve left on him. From ear, cheek, jaw, down to his neck then back to his own lips. He reach out to grabbed Steve's biceps as his other hand began to clawing Steve's shoulder blade.

He felt rather than hear Steve opening his zipper. Pushed his pants down in one fly, baring Tony's lower body. But he didn't stop there. He kept moving his hand. Up. And up. And up. Along with Tony's shirt on his grip until he could see Tony's chest. Then assault it.

Made the brunette squirming and gasping with Steve's name never left his mouth.

"Suck it, Tony," he said. With two fingers floating on top of Tony's lips. Steve held his breath when Tony did it. He had to supress a groan when he felt that hot and wet tongue began to dance around his fingers. Licking it, sucking, made it as wet as he can while his still glassy eyes watching Steve with both pain and dear. "That's enough," said him when Tony started licking his palm, "You doing great." Steve kissed him as his wet finger playing with Tony's hole. Rubbing it in circle before slowly entering him.

Tony whining on his mouth, his hands clawing.

Soon later, after his breath even, Steve started to move.

"Steve," a moan, "Tomorrow –"

"Sshh Tony, let's not think about that." He watched Tony's head moved though just a light nod. Made him smile and pecking Tony's lips. Then moved lower to entertain another part of Tony's body.

xx

"Steve."

"I'm here."

"Just, leave me behind."

After crossing that dangerous open field, Steve was right beside Tony as soon as Donald dropped him. His awarness had dropped but he still woke up. He still could hear the gun fired to them. But none of their comrades firing back.

"We don't have a time," said Natasha, "We should keep moving."

Without any other words, Steve grabbed Tony's hand. Yanking the smaller man to carry him. Bridal style. Because he didn't need his two hand since he had no weapon left. Because he had to stopped Tony's wound with his palm and his own body. So he carried Tony that way.

And ran with his squad.

He could felt his own taste when Steve kissed him again. But his mind was occupied by two fingers which played with his hole. Scrissoring, opening him for Steve. He gulped when Steve leaving his lips, gasped when the thirth coming in. The blurred vision had gone when Steve rubbed his eyes gently. Made him could see the man on top of him clearly.

Made him could see the smile the man on top of him had.

Without realize, his own mouth began to twitch as a similar smile tugging at his lips.

"That's it," said Steve, "That's what I'm looking for."

Tony let out a hiss when Steve withdrawing. The sudden loss made him shivered. But then Steve moved, completely covering him like a blanket. His still clothed front touched Tony's and it felt strangely, arousing.

"Just, leave me behind," Tony kept saying between his bloodied mouth, "I'm slowing you down."

It seem that they had avoided them. But they know it wouldn't last long. That's why they kept running and hiding.

"Cut that bullshit, smartass." It's not Steve who answering. It's Bucky. Because Steve kept his mouth shut on every words Tony threw to him. Because he didn't believe on his own voice nor the sentences he would said to answered him. "You know we won't leave our brother behind."

They stopped abruptly when Clint raising his fist. He took a peek then sighed. "Five of them. Not know how many hide."

"Here, another route."

And they ran following Rhodey.

"Steve," Tony whispered, "After I die –"

" – You won't."

"No, listen to me. After I die," he continued leaving no room for Steve to argue, "Gave my tag to your mother. Tell her, thank you, and I love her like my own," a gasp and Steve's embrace tightened, "Find yourself a girl. Quit this fucking job and marry her. Make," another gasp, "A family, Steve – you deserve it. You can forget me. Or not. Your choice." He gulped another gasp, "But you must carry on. Continue your life." No answer, but that's enough for Tony. Because Steve's silent was his way to scream.

But not for his realize, despite how messy their situation right now, his whisper was loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"I won't forget you," Steve answered after a long pause, "And I won't marry anyone." He swallowed the lump inside his throat, "Because I've married you, and death won't do us apart."

xx

Not just his claw, the tight grip from his thigh maybe had cause more bruise on Steve's hips. But neither of them gave a damn.

Because Steve was moving. And Tony was clenching.

Dancing on a steady rhythm, and moved like there were no tomorrow.

Steve's hand moved lower. Caressing Tony's waist, up to his thigh, unhooked Tony's legs as he lifted up from that blooming lips. Then resting his hand under Tony's knee. "Tony," he whispered. His eyes dilated from both watching and tasting the brunette, he sighed, and licked his lips before went down bending Tony almost in a half. "What a sight."

Tony nearly scream if Steve didn't shut him with his mouth. He had touched something inside Tony. Which not only made him saw stars, but also deafening his ears, raising the hair on his neck, tickling every part of his skin. Forcing his throat to moan with _more, more Steve_. And he moaned again in complete bliss as Steve gave him more than what he want.

Tears and worry for tomorrow had completely forgotten.

xx

Steve collapse, and – almost – screaming. And scream and scream again until he lost his voice. But he couldn't. Not with their situation. So all he could do was whining, whimpering. With his face buried on Tony's chest.

Tony's unmoving chest.

It was some minutes after their last conversation when Tony stopped talking. And Steve had a bad feeling about that. He kept calling Tony's name and whispering an hollow ' _you're okay, Tony_ ' or ' _you're going to live_ ' as he had no time to felt Tony's pulse because they still had to run. So when they stopped, he made a quick gesture to Bruce with his eyes to examine Tony.

Though that was what he also thought about, what Bruce said next was something he didn't want to hear.

Or believe.

Collapsing knee first, Steve couldn't help from hiding his mourn again. He silently thanked everyone who went silent, or didn't rushed him to move on because we're on the run dammit so stop crying and feel sorry for your own ass and not Tony's! So, he thanked them gratefully. For still respecting their relationship though there was no Tony anymore.

But it didn't last long.

As Natasha shouted something.

As they moved almost in second.

As Steve turned back and lifted up his face.

A gun fired.

The sound echoing through the sky. Followed by another.

And another.

# # #

Natasha looked tired at the ceremony. Sat on her wheelchair, with a lot of soldiers among her.

Every speech passed her ears like nothing but hollow words. As hollow as her eyes right now. Watching nearly twenty coffin with American flag on top of it.

From five squads that had been release that day, only her squad which lost much. Leaving only her alive, while another eight men, her comrades, her family, died. It's because among another four, hers was the only squad which went inside, do the mission, get the ambush, and surviving. While the other four should've helped them.

But something went wrong. Which causing the other squad got their own ambush. But not as hard as hers.

She gritted her teeth.

She following Tony's words, though. Leaving the battlefield and living her own apple pie life. And she still visiting her comrades' family on her day off as a weapon instructor. Especially Steve's mother.

Hearing Tony that day, she couldn't help herself from visiting Sarah Rogers right after the ceremony. Wheelchair and all.

She sobbed when she saw Natasha. Then cried when she heard Tony's words.

"I love them both," she said after managing her feeling, "They were my boys, and always be my boys."

"Did you know..."

"About them? Of course I know. Steve told me, with nervous Tony beside him," she chuckled, "But I already know long before both of them realize their feeling."

This made Natasha sighed in relief. She was relaxed on her wheelchair when Sarah questioning her.

"Did it, bother you, my dear?"

She smiled, "I'm afraid no, ma'am. In fact, I kind of..., fancy it, watching them. We, me and another member, gave our blessing before they told us. Their priceless face," a scoff, "Worth it."

They sat on a comfortable silent for another moment before Sarah got up.

"So, another tea?"

"Yes please, ma'am."

"Please, call me Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: "How's that? I'm still suck when it comes to 'sex scene'. But I hope you okay with that. Well, I'm still getting torn between labelled it with an M or E rating. Since it has a story inside and the sex scene was suck. And yes, I've used Donald Blake name instead of Thor. Because, sweet God, do I need to explain? It's not my first time writing a Major Character Death fic. But it is my first from letting the died one, still died. Tbh I don't like a Major Character Death fic. Love them too much to saw them apart. That's why in this story I, kind of, gave myself a mercy with killing both of them instead. And if you also don't like a Major Character Death fic, please don't kill me, you've read the tags, though. So, thanks for reading, I hope we'll met soon. Love you all!" *wink_


End file.
